Safe and Sound
by Oxum
Summary: " A partir de maintenant, tu m'appartiens. Tu seras mon ombre, mon bras droit, mon plus fidèle allié. Nos destins ne feront plus qu'un. Chaque jour, tu te rappelleras à quel point tu n'es rien sans moi. " Les souvenirs du passé refond surface. La chute du ciel est proche. Les frontières entre le bien et le mal n'existent plus. Et dans les profondeurs de New York, la révolte gronde.
1. Prologue

******Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Rick Riordan, l'auteur de la série Percy Jackson.**

**C'est ma deuxième fiction alors j'espère que vous aimerez !**

**Désolée d'avance si par malheur, il reste une ou deux fautes d'orthographe.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**By Oxum**

* * *

Liste des chapitres :

Prologue 

Chap 1 : Dérapage inatendu

Chap 2 : La vérité sur l'Elue

Chap 3 : De l'autre côté

* * *

Prologue :

_- Maman ! Maman ! Regarde !_

Une femme brune pencha lentement la tête, ses genoux se posant doucement sur le sable. Elle passa sa main devant ses yeux, pour se protéger du soleil qui tapait plus fort que d'habitude en ce milieu d'après-midi.

_- Oh, mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

Elle avait répondu de la même voix enfantine et claire que celles qu'on les bambins rentrant tout juste de leur première journée d'école, après la sieste.

_- C'est le palais de Papa._

Le regard de la jeune femme s'est brusquement assombrit, alors que l'enfant gardait le sourire, tout en tournant la tête vers le large. Il ouvrit grand la bouche, semblant essayer d'aspirer le plus possible d'air, puis il leva les deux bras vers le ciel, gonflant sa poitrine d'une façon comique.

_- Et un jour, je serais assez fort pour le retrouver, et je le ramènerais à la maison !_

La jeune femme baissa son visage vers l'enfant, posant avec une tendresse que seule les mères possèdent, un baiser sur son front.

_- Oui. Un jour, on seras tous ensemble._

* * *

_3 mois plus tard_

Une odeur de barbecue. C'est ce qu'il l'avait réveillé.

Il avait d'abord cru naïvement que cette odeur venait du rêve qu'il avait fait, ou peut-être avait-il encore dans la bouche le goût des saucisses du dîner. Mais il resta quand même quelques instants sonné, quand il comprit que ce n'était aucune des deux options.

L'enfant de cinq ans plein de vitalité qu'il était se releva d'un bond, en profitant au passage pour entièrement défaire la couverture que sa mère avait pris soin de border. Il atterrit magistralement, les fesses sur le parquet encore neuf de sa chambre.

Ses pupilles firent le tour de la pièce, plongée dans le noir absolu. L'enfant vit alors la porte de sa chambre, son chemin vers la liberté.

Il s'y dirigea, se frottant au passage le postérieur, pour essayer de faire passer la douleur de la chute.

Il posa son oreille contre le bois de la porte, et attendit, guettant le moindre bruit, qui aurait pu lui donner des informations sur ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté.

Il n'entendit rien, même pas le murmure sourd de la télévision, que sa mère regardait jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit.

Voulant en avoir le cœur net, il décida de sortir de sa chambre, malgré l'interdiction. Sur la pointe des pieds, il avança le plus lentement possible, mais les lattes du parquet continuait de grincer, de plus en plus fort, comme pour le prévenir d'une menace dont il ignorait tout.

Le couloir, la première étape, avait été franchie. Encore une nouvelle porte le séparait du salon-salle à manger.

Il l'ouvrit sans ménagement, espérant sûrement que l'effet de surprise réveillerait sa mère, qui devait s'être assoupie sur le divan. Il avait tout prévu ; sauf la pire des choses.

Et c'est d'une voix presque inaudible et tremblante, qu'il lui dit cette chose si anodine, mais qu'il n'allait jamais pouvoir redire par la suite.

- Maman ?

Ils leur avaient fallu une nuit. Une seule nuit pour détruire sa vie.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, le lendemain, il n'était plus du tout un simple petit garçon.

* * *

**Fin du prologue !**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu. **

******A bientôt pour le premier chapitre******** !**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Et...**

**Voici le premier chapitre !**

**Je remercie ceux qui m'ont mis des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir, surtout quand on commence une nouvelle fanfic. Sinon juste pour information, je vais d'abord écrire la suite de ma première fiction ( Les yeux verts ) avant de poster le chapitre deux de celle-ci. **

**Et encore pour information, je ne sais pas si j'aurais un rythme de publication, car je suis assez irrégulière à ce niveau là, et en plus avec les cours et tout le tralala... Enfin, j'essayerais de poster le plus souvent possible. **

**Voili, voilou.**

**Bon, je vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps, donc bonne lecture !**

**By Oxum, divinité brésilienne ( hé ouais ;p ) **

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Dérapage inattendu

Les deux premiers pas. Elle avait à peine fait deux pas à l'intérieur de l'immense bâtiment que le même rituel cruel recommençait, comme chaque jour de la semaine.

- Alors l'intello, tu as essayé de te maquiller ce matin ? On dirait une sorcière.

Les autres membres de l'équipe de foot éclatèrent de rire, alors que la jeune fille baissait résolument la tête, essayant de paraître le plus détaché possible.

Elle traversa le hall d'un pas rapide, une petite pile de livres pressée contre sa poitrine. Elle évitait tous les regards qui pouvaient se poser sur elle, sachant pertinemment que si elle les croisait par mégarde, une pluie d'insultes plus horribles les unes que les autres tomberaient pour écraser le peu de confiance en elle qui lui restait.

Elle avait le sentiment d'être une moins que rien, une de ces personnes que les gens prenaient pour leur punching-ball, et que le pire dans tout ça, c'est que cela leur paraisait le plus normal. Ils l'avaient prise pour cible, et jusqu'à la fin de l'année, elle devrait encaisser les coups, elle devrait encaisser la douleur. Elle avait tout le lycée à dos.

La jeune fille arriva dans le couloir menant aux salles de sciences. Elle longea le mur, le collant tellement qu'elle aurait pu disparaître à l'intérieur si elle le voulait.

Ce fut presque une petite victoire quand elle arriva en salle de physique : de tout le long du trajet elle n'avait eu droit cas une seule insulte. La journée commençait plutôt bien.

Elle alla jusqu'à sa place, sous le regard de son voisin de table, qui souriait d'un air narquois, l'air de dire : _« cool, on va enfin pouvoir s'amuser »_.

La jeune fille posa ses livres sur la table et laissa tomber son sac au sol.

Le cours commença comme d'habitude par un long discours de la professeur sur l'importance qu'avait la chimie dans la vie de tous les jours, et à quel point la physique-chimie était une matière entièrement indispensable du collège jusqu'à la terminale. Et comme d'habitude – à croire que c'était toujours la même chose – , son regard survola toute la classe, pour atterrir sur la blonde du dernier rang.

- Chase, au tableau.

Annabeth Chase, dix-huit ans tout rond, soupira.

La blonde aux yeux gris descendit de son tabouret, et son coeur rata un battement, quand elle vit une foule de jambes lui barrer le chemin, prêtes à se soulever à chaque instant pour avoir le privilège de la faire tomber, ou minimum de la faire trébucher.

Vaillamment, elle franchit tous les obstacles, et avec un sourire triomphant sur le visage, elle tendit la main pour attraper le gros stylo feutre bleu. Mais alors que ses doigts le frôlaient presque, son pied buta contre quelque chose d'inconnu, et elle eut juste le temps de baisser les yeux pour comprendre qu'ils avaient osé jeter une trousse juste devant elle, comme barrage ultime.

Annabeth trébucha lamentablement et eut le réflexe stupide de se raccrocher au bureau de la professeur, son front cognant violemment contre la bordure grise de la table. Pendant quelques secondes, elle ne vît que la pièce tournant autour d'elle, et les rires à peine étouffés de ses sois-disant camarades.

Quand elle reprit un peu ses esprits, Annabeth comprit qu'elle était en route vers l'infirmerie, accompagné par une des élèves de sa classe. Elle entra dans la pièce sans fenêtre et minuscule, et une bonne femme vêtue de blanc leva les yeux de son ordinateur, lui lança un regard dédaigneux.

- Encore vous !

Ainsi était la magnifique vie de Annabeth Chase. Oh, en dehors du lycée, tout allait pour le mieux, et elle n'était le souffre-douleur de personne ; ce qui créait d'ailleurs un contraste énorme entre ce qu'il se passait pendant les cours et ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur.

Toujours le même rituel qui ressemblait à un cauchemar sans fin : Cours. Insulte. Cours. Insulte.

Et parfois, dans ses rêves, elle s'imaginait torturant ses bourreaux un par un, et qu'ils la suppliaient à genoux de leur laisser la vie sauve, et qu'en échange ils seraient ses esclaves pour l'éternité. Et elle bien-sûr, en reine impitoyable, ne leur faisaient espérer aucune chance de survie.

C'est après plusieurs heures que Annabeth pu se libérer de ses chaînes ; la sonnerie avait annoncé la fin des cours. Légère comme une plume, elle dévala à vive allure les marches devant l'entrée, et dépassa le lourd portail avec pour inscription _Brooklyn's High-School._

Elle commença seulement à ralentir en arrivant dans les vieux quartiers de New York, avec ses rues grises et délabrées, qu'elle adorait pourtant. Elle flânait maintenant tranquillement, au milieu du trottoir, la tête tournée vers les vitrines colorées des magasins.

Annabeth s'arrêta sur une qu'elle appréciait particulièrement, celle de la seule boulangerie à des kilomètres à la ronde, tenue par un couple de _frenchy _évidemment. Après tout, elle subissait les moqueries des gens de son âge vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, alors n'avait-elle pas le droit de noyer sa peine dans quelques douceurs ? Et non, ce n'était pas une excuse pour pouvoir s'offrir des petits gâteaux.

Elle ressortit, une boîte rose remplie de macarons sous le bras. Elle en donnerait à ses demi-frères au retour.

Annabeth continua encore quelques mètres sur la rue, et elle descendit dans les couloirs du métro, toujours bondé, sauf aujourd'hui : il y avait des travaux sur la ligne. Elle n'attendit pas sur le quai et pu monter dans le train dès son entrée en gare. La rame étant presque vide, elle décida de s'asseoir sur une petite banquette rabattable. Pour une fois, elle n'était pas compressée entre deux personnes, la joue collée contre la vitre.

Elle adossa sa tête sur cette même vitre, et ses épaules se relâchèrent. Elle laissa ses pensées divaguer, ne faisant plus attention aux autres personnes qui l'entouraient. Lentement, et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle tomba dans le sommeil, bercée par le tangage régulier du train.

* * *

Quand ses paupières se rouvrirent, le premier réflexe qu'eut Annabeth se fut de regarder l'heure. Elle sursauta en comprenant que sa petite sieste n'avait pas été aussi courte, et qu'elle était maintenant en retard pour rentrer chez ses parents.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, et se rassura un peu : il ne restait que quelques stations de métro avant celle qu'elle prenait toujours après les cours.

Annabeth vérifia que rien ne lui manquait, et que l'on ne lui avait pas volé son portefeuille durant son sommeil. C'est seulement quelques minutes après qu'elle remarqua qu'une personne assez étrange c'était assise en face d'elle.

Vieille et bizarre. C'est deux adjectifs correspondaient parfaitement à la dame d'une cinquantaine d'années fripée comme une harpie, et barbouillée de rouge à lèvres et de poudre pour paraître bronzée. Ses vêtements s'accordaient parfaitement avec son visage : une sorte de manteau rose et velu, ressemblant vaguement à un peignoir, par-dessus un pantalon à fleurs sur fond blanc. Et pour coroner le tout, sur ses grosses cuisses fleuries, se trouvait une saucisse sur pattes, alias un chihuahua.

Le chihuahua, plus féroce qu'il en a l'air, regardait Annabeth en soulevant les babines, montrant les crocs. La vieille en peignoir lui tapota la tête d'une main.

- Calme-toi fiston.

_Fiston ? _D'accord. Annabeth se trouvait en face d'une folle qui était l'exact opposé de sa grand-mère et qui appelait son chien _fiston_. Elle pria silencieusement pour pouvoir sortir et s'échapper le plus vite possible de cette dame plus qu'étrange.

Ce fut un véritable soulagement quand elle entendit le conducteur annoncer d'une voix complètement incompréhensible sa station de métro. Elle se leva en essayant de paraître naturelle, en se dépêchant quand même un peu plus que si elle avait été dans une situation normale.

Le reste du trajet se passa sans encombres, et Annabeth réussit à inventer une excuse pour son père et sa belle-mère en arrivant à la maison. Comme promis, lors du dîner, elle sortit la boîte de macarons de son sac, et comme prévu, ses deux demi-frères se jetèrent dessus.

Et c'est complètement lessivée qu'Annabeth remonta dans sa chambre, retrouvant ainsi son univers adoré, sans les cris parfois énervant de ses cadets. Elle s'étendait sur son lit, bras et jambes en étoile.

Elle tâta son matelas d'une main, cherchant la télécommande qui était toujours coincée entre deux coussins. Annabeth appuya sur le bouton du haut, et la radio s'alluma.

Elle resta quelques secondes les yeux fermés, toute son attention étant concentrée sur le titre qui passait.

Soudain, Annabeth eut une drôle d'impression, le genre de pressentiment qui en général, ne vous trompe pas. Elle se redressa de son lit, et d'un seul coup, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent.

Elle entendit son père descendre dans le sous-sol, sûrement pour essayer de rallumer le disjoncteur.

Annabeth se releva entièrement, et elle se traîna jusqu'à sa fenêtre. Dehors, la pluie battaient les carreaux, et le tonnerre grondait au loin. Toutes les maisons du quartier n'avaient plus de lumière. Elle resta longtemps devant la vitre, observant la pluie tomber en abondance, et comptant les secondes entre l'apparition d'un éclair et le grondement de son impact au sol. L'orage était proche.

Alors qu'un énième filet de lumière déchirait le ciel, Annabeth cru voir en contrebas, dans son jardin, une silhouette se mouvant entre les buissons. Mais la seconde d'après, elle avait disparue, et Annabeth mit cette apparition sur le compte de son imagination.

Elle aurait encore pu croire que c'était son imagination qui lui jouait des tours si cette même silhouette n'avait pas sauté sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Annabeth recula d'effroi et elle se plaqua contre sa porte, le plus loin possible de la chose, qui semblait-il était humaine.

L'ombre féminine, entièrement vêtue de noir et le visage caché dans l'ombre, la jaugeait du regard, perché sur la minuscule surface de béton qui dépassait du mur. Le sang d'Annabeth ne fit qu'un tour, et elle se jeta dans le couloir, claquant violemment la porte de sa chambre.

Elle descendit en trombe les escaliers, manquant plusieurs fois de se casser la figure, et elle tomba sur son père, qui venait de sortir du salon.

- Annabeth, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je t'ai entendu crier.

- Dehors... commença-t-elle, essoufflée. Il y a une personne qui...

Au même moment, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit, la faisant sursauter. C'est sans même attendre qu'on lui ouvre la porte qu'un jeune homme blond entra, trempé jusqu'aux os, des mèches de cheveux plaquées sur son front.

Annabeth dévisagea son meilleur ami et voisin, et qui ne lui avait plus donné signes de vie depuis des semaines.

- Luke !

Luke Castellan, grand blond aux yeux bleus et âgé de deux ans de plus qu'Annabeth, ressemblait à un clochard avec ses vêtements tachés de boue et son sweat déchiré par endroit, dont deux grandes fissures au niveau de son t-shirt, étant parfaitement parallèles et de même longueur.

Annabeth remarqua derrière lui, à l'extérieur, sa voiture qui dans la précipitation, avait été garé à moitié sur le trottoir.

Elle vit alors que Luke la fixait, une lueur presque féroce dans les yeux.

- Annabeth, il faut que tu partes. Maintenant.

Elle entrouvrit les lèvres pour protester, mais elle sentit alors quelque chose de froid et dur contre sa gorge.

- Ne m'oblige pas à te traîner jusqu'à la voiture.

Luke avait pointé une épée sur elle.

* * *

**Finish ! **

**Pour écrire ce chapitre j'ai écouté... du rock en faite. **

**Allez, à la prochaine ! **


	3. Chapitre 2

**Et voici le deuxième chapitre de ma fiction ! **

**Alors juste quelques explications sur la tournure que va prendre cette fic ; déjà ( je m'adresse à tous ceux qui ont lu les cinq livres de la saga Percy Jackson ) on recommence tous à zéro. En faite, je reprends les mêmes personnages ( même ceux qui sont censés être mort - n'est-ce pas Luke ? :) - ) et je mélange bien le tout, je les vieillis un peu, ce qui fait une histoire totalement différente de celle de Rick. **

**Après, vous l'avez sûrement compris, Annabeth et Luke seront des personnages importants de l'histoire. Il y aura Percy aussi. ( je suis une fan inconditionnelle du fils de Poséidon, et de toute façon, je pense que vous avez compris qu'il s'agissait de lui dans le prologue. ) Et la plupart des autres demi-dieux feront aussi partie de ma fic ; bon, je vais m'arrêter là, mais je veux juste vous dire que j'ai beaucoup, beaucoup d'idées en réserve rangée dans mon petit cerveau et qui attendent juste d'être écrites ! Enfin, je m'égare un peu là...**

**Désolé s'il reste quelques fautes d'étourderie ou d'orthographe ! **

**Bref, bonne lecture !**

**By Oxum, divinité brésilienne **

* * *

Chapitre 2 : La vérité sur l'Élue

Les maisons et les rues défilaient devant-elle, et Annabeth ne savait même pas où elle pouvait se trouver à présent.

Son père l'avait laissé faire, n'ayant pas hésité une seule seconde ; quand Luke emmenait Annabeth dans sa voiture, il avait lancé un regard d'adieu à sa fille, sans plus d'explications. Elle avait clairement été emporté de force, et toute sa famille semblaient être de mèche avec son meilleur ami, qui se comportait d'une manière étrange et qui était armé, d'une épée qui plus est, et cela n'avait choqué personne, sauf elle.

Le jeune homme blond conduisait dans le silence, ignorant superbement Annabeth qui l'avait harcelé de question durant tout le trajet. Il avait les mains crispées sur le volant, fixant la route droit devant lui, plongé dans ses pensées.

Il ne remarqua pas que Annabeth le dévisageai, ses yeux gris revenant régulièrement sur les tâches de sang et sur les deux grandes griffures qui barraient son t-shirt. Alors que le calme était revenu dans l'habitacle du véhicule, elle tenta le tout pour le tout, comme pour réinstauré un dialogue entre elle et Luke, et aussi pour détendre l'atmosphère presque oppressant qui régnait.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire _CHB_ ?

Luke écarquilla les yeux, se tournant pour la première fois vers Annabeth depuis le début le début du trajet.

- Quoi ?

Annabeth soupira, désignant d'un bref mouvement de tête les trois lettres écrites en capitales d'imprimeries, avec juste au-dessus le buste d'un cheval ailé au galop.

- Sur ton t-shirt, expliqua-t-elle, voyant que Luke ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait. Je n'ai jamais vu ce logo. C'est une nouvelle marque ?

Le jeune homme blond baissait les yeux, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire devant sa bêtise ; Annabeth avait toujours le chic pour remarquer les détails qu'il considérait sans importance.

- Pas vraiment. C'est juste les initiales de _Camp of Half-Blood._

Son sourire s'élargit en rencontrant le regard interrogateur de sa meilleure amie.

- C'est l'endroit où je t'emmène. Tu seras en sécurité là-bas.

Annabeth ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Luke l'interrompit brusquement. Ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment.

- Je t'expliquerais quand on sera arrivé à destination. Fais-moi confiance.

Comprenant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus, Annabeth s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège, contemplant les dernières lumières de la ville ; ils avaient quitté New York, et elle avait le sentiment qu'elle ne reverrait pas sa famille de si tôt.

Ils se retrouvèrent sur l'autoroute, peu fréquentée à cette heure tardive.  
L'esprit d'Annabeth était embrouillé ; elle avait une confiance aveugle envers Luke, mais le fait qu'il soit aussi mystérieux et qu'elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle ne connaissait en réalité rien de lui l'effrayait.

Plusieurs scénarios défilèrent dans sa tête, tous plus ou moins vraisemblable, et un en particulier revenait souvent.

Et si toute sa vie avait été un mensonge ? Elle se rappella du dernier regard de son père, et la réalité la frappa en pleine figure : il était au courant. Toute sa famille savait une chose qu'elle-même ignorait sur sa personne. Et cette façon qu'ils avaient de la sur-protéger depuis sa naissance, où de s'inquiéter dès qu'elle rentrait avec quelques minutes de retard à la maison. Et toutes ses choses inexplicables qui lui arrivaient parfois.

Durant des années, Annabeth croyait devenir complètement folle, comme la fois où elle avait vu une femme avec deux feintes vides à la place des yeux, et une langue de serpent.

Comme cette silhouette qui avait sauté sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Est-ce pour ça que Luke était venu ? Parce qu'elle était en danger ?

Elle secoua vivement la tête ; rien de ce qu'elle avait vu était la réalité. Son imagination, c'était son imagination et seulement son imagination. Déjà, ce souvenir devenait flou, et elle doutait maintenant d'avoir vraiment distingué une personne entre les buissons de son jardin.

Alors qu'Annabeth s'apaisait enfin, sombrant lentement dans le sommeil provoqué par le doux mouvement de la voiture roulant sur la route, une violente secousse et un bruit de collision l'a réveilla.

D'un même mouvement, elle et Luke levèrent les yeux, et Annabeth laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise ; ce qui ressemblait à quatre pieux venait de se planter aux quatre coins du plafond de la voiture, faisant s'affaisser le métal sous leur poids. Un hennissement se fit entendre, et la chose se retira du toit du véhicule, et Annabeth cru de nouveau sombrer dans la folie.

Le temps ralenti, et Annabeth suivit des yeux cet être surnaturel qui passait juste devant le pare-brise, à une vitesse phénoménale, en deux ou trois battements d'ailes ; un pégase venait d'atterrir sur la voiture.

Elle le vit reprendre de l'altitude, avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité du ciel.

Elle se retourna vers Luke, alors que celui-ci était en train de blanchir à vu d'œil pestant rageusement dans une langue que Annabeth ne reconnaissait pas. Il appuya violemment sur l'accélérateur, et Annabeth se retrouva presque projetée en arrière, se cramponnant à sa ceinture de sécurité.

Son pouls s'accéléra, et elle jeta des regards apeurés au-dessus d'elle, comme de peur que le cheval volant ou une toute autre créature ne revienne s'installer sur le toit de la voiture. Elle ne pouvait plus mettre ses événements sur sa simple folie, et les marques au plafond étaient une preuve matérielle irréfutable.

Sa peur se transforma en colère contre Luke, et elle était bien décidé à avoir une explication logique à tous ça, même si elle devait lui arracher les mots de la bouche.

Annabeth n'eut pas le temps de protester contre le jeune homme blond, car elle vit de nouveau le pégase noir, suivant la voiture à deux ou trois mètres, de l'autre côté de la route, avec cette fois une personne sur son dos.

Elle reconnu la silhouette féminine qui avait sauté sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, un arc à la main, la pointe de la flèche vers eux : elle allait tirer, mais au dernier moment, elle abaissa son arc, et Annabeth ne comprit que trop tard, quand la voiture dérapa avant de rejoindre le fossé.

La flèche venait de leur crever un pneu.

Les lumières des phares s'éteignirent et le moteur s'arrêta. Pendant des secondes interminables, elle n'entendit plus que sa respiration affolée, et elle essayait en vain de sortir du véhicule, mais sa ceinture et la portière étaient bloquées.

Elle aurait pu rester dans cette position durant des heures, mais Luke, qui avait réussi à s'extirper de la voiture, arracha à moitié la portière, tranchant la ceinture avec son épée.

Il tendit une main à Annabeth, et celle-ci ne se laissa pas prier.

Quand ils furent tous les deux sortis du véhicule, sur le bord de la route et au milieu de nulle part, elle ne put que constater que sa soirée était loin d'être finie.

Luke l'agrippa par le bras, l'entraînant en courant dans la forêt, lieu peu attrayant en pleine nuit.

Malgré l'obscurité ambiante, le jeune homme blond semblait savoir parfaitement où il allait. Après plusieurs minutes de course effrénée, ils finirent par arriver devant une petite colline, avec au sommet le plus grand pin que Annabeth n'est jamais vu.

Alors que Luke continuait d'avancer, endurant comme il l'était, Annabeth s'arrêta, complètement essoufflée. Elle lui lança un regard désespéré, lui demandant silencieusement de la laisser respirer.

Elle se laissa tomber au sol, observant Luke se retourner et revenir sur ses pas pour la rejoindre.

Il se trouvait à peine quelques mètres d'elle quand un nouvel éclair déchira l'obscurité, se dirigeant droit vers eux.

- Luke !

Luke Castellan eut juste le temps de rouler sur le côté, évitant de justesse de se faire griller sur place.

Annabeth sentit alors une mâchoire se refermer sur ses vêtements, et elle lâcha un cri d'horreur en se voyant soulevée dans les airs.

Bien trop rapidement à son coup, elle quitta le sol, les choses devenant de plus en plus petites en dessous d'elle.

- Maïa !

Elle vit Luke foncer droit vers elle, volant dans les airs, des petites ailes étant apparu de chaque côté de ses baskets.

Annabeth se mit à gigoter dans tous les sens, et le pégase lâcha finalement prise. Mais elle réalisa son erreur qu'au moment où elle se retrouva chutant vers le sol, et elle ferma les yeux, s'imaginant déjà une mort tragique, son corps aplati comme une crêpe.

Et cette mort peu glorieuse faillit bien arriver, mais Luke la rattrapa, et Annabeth s'agrippa désespérément à lui, ne souhaitant pas voir sa vie se terminer cette nuit, alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore fini de profiter de sa jeunesse.

Les éclairs fusaient autour d'eux, l'orage plus fort que jamais.

Ils avaient réussi à tous les éviter jusqu'à lors, mais alors qu'ils filaient à toute allure dans le ciel sombre, l'une des ailes sur les chaussures de Luke fut touchée, et il perdit complètement le contrôle de ses baskets volantes.

Les choses se mirent à tournoyer, et Annabeth cria, elle et Luke se retrouvant ballottés dans tous les sens, évitant de justesse les arbres en dessous d'eux.

Annabeth rouvrit les yeux, se rendant compte qu'elle ne recevait plus de branches en pleine figure, et vit que la forêt avait laissé place à une vaste pelouse, entourée de bâtiments qu'elle ne reconnu pas dans l'ombre.

Cela dura une seconde ; la seconde d'après, une fenêtre c'était dressé devant-elle.

Ils la percutèrent de plein fouet, passant à travers le carreau dans un bruit de verre cassé assourdissant.

Annabeth lâcha Luke sous le choc, et tomba à l'intérieur, roulant sur le parquet, pour arriver jusqu'au mur au fond de la pièce.

Après un long moment où elle tentait en vain de reprendre ses esprits, Annabeth se releva péniblement, pestant contre elle-même, car elle avait cru, que pour une fois, aujourd'hui serait une bonne journée. Elle se sentit stupide en comprenant à quel point elle s'était trompée. Cette journée avait été la pire de toute depuis... depuis jamais en fait.

Luke était debout, occupé à enlever quelques bouts de verres qui s'étaient installé sur ses vêtements. Annabeth se préparait déjà à le rejoindre pour lui montrer à quel point elle était contente qu'il l'ai arraché à sa famille, et qu'elle était ravie de s'être fait poursuivre par une fille qui voulait - apparemment - l'a tué. Mais elle sentit à ce moment précis une odeur de moisissure, venant du côté gauche de sa personne.

- Annabeth Chase, fille d'Athéna...

Annabeth tourna entièrement la tête, se retenant de hurler d'horreur en voyant penchée vers elle, une véritable momie en cours de décomposition, ornée d'une robe défraîchie qui avait jadis dû être très colorée, et d'une dizaine de colliers et bracelets à pendentifs d'animaux superposés les uns sur les autres.

- Fille de la sagesse... Tu as scellé ton destin...

Annabeth se recula le plus possible de la créature, celle-ci ne cessant de dire des choses incompréhensibles, ouvrant frénétiquement sa bouche dépourvue de dents. Elle observait Annabeth de ses yeux vides, et d'un mouvement qui fut beaucoup plus rapide que prévu, elle se jeta sur Annabeth, l'empoignant violemment par les épaules.

De la fumée verte se mit à sortir des yeux de la momie, alors qu'elle émettait un sifflement de plus en plus strident, achevant de briser les autres fenêtres de la pièce. Ce sifflement se transforma en hurlement, alors que la créature se trouvait maintenant à moins de quelques centimètres du visage d'Annabeth, littéralement liquéfiée par la peur.

- Tu ne plus reculer !

La momie s'arrêta un instant, sa main se plaçant au-dessus d'Annabeth comme si elle tenait un couteau.

- TU NE PEUX PLUS RECULER !

Un objet s'abattit alors sur la tête de la momie, et celle-ci tomba lourdement à terre, comme si elle ne représentait plus qu'un corps sans vie.

Annabeth poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant Luke, un tabouret à trois pieds dans les mains. Il reposa le meuble au sol, releva les yeux vers sa meilleure amie, un sourire presque désolé sur le visage.

- Bienvenue à la Colonie des Sang-Mêlés.

* * *

**Fini ! **

**A la prochaine pour le chapitre 3 ! **


	4. Chapitre 3

**Voici le chapitre 3 de ma fiction ! **

**Alors, dans ce chapitre, l'histoire commence petit à petit à prendre forme. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action dans celui-là, mais c'est surtout un chapitre narratif. Bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

******Désolé s'il reste quelques fautes d'étourderie ou d'orthographe !**

**Allez, bonne lecture ! **

**By Oxum divinité brésilienne **

* * *

Chapitre 3 : De l'autre côté

_Bureaux de l'Entreprise Dare, New York, 23 heures_

Dans la pièce entièrement plongée dans la pénombre et seulement éclairée par les lumières de la grosse pomme qui filtraient à travers la baie vitrée, une personne se trouvait, au centre de la salle, assise sur un étrange tabouret à trois pieds. Au milieu de ce désordre où était éparpillés des tableaux et des livres à même le sol, la silhouette féminine peignait consciencieusement, donnant des coups de pinceaux avec légèreté, et elle déclara à voix haute, reposant l'ustensile sur le chevalet.

- J'ai terminé, murmura-t-elle, avant de se retourner et de faire face à la fenêtre.

Son visage fut dévoilé à la lumière, et ses yeux verts clairs brillaient dans l'obscurité. Son visage pâle et parsemé de tâches de rousseurs était encadré par de longues boucles rousses qui lui donnait un air un peu plus jeune, et plus espiègle, aussi. La simple robe blanche qu'elle portait frôlait le sol, et elle dû la relever afin de pouvoir marcher sans être embêtée.

La jeune femme rousse se leva, faisant quelques pas vers son mentor, debout devant la baie vitrée, et dont l'ombre coupait en deux le bureau qui se trouvait derrière lui.

- Grâce à mes visions et aux informations que nous avons pu récolter, j'ai pu établir un portrait parfait de la fille que nous cherchons...

Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de la silhouette masculine, posant doucement une main sur son épaule, le ton de sa voix changeant brusquement.

- Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne soit capturée...

Ses doigts glissèrent le long de sa nuque, farfouillant dans ses mèches brunes, tout en cherchant à trouver son regard.

- Tu es encore perdu dans tes pensées ?

Il ne lui répondit pas, ses yeux virées vers l'immeuble qui se dessinai au loin, et ses pupilles remontèrent la façade de l'Empire State Building, avant d'arriver au sommet. Il ferma les paupières quelques secondes, et les rouvrit aussitôt, l'Olympe apparaissant un bref instant au-dessus de la tour, surplombant New York.

Il s'apprêta à lui répondre, quand un bruit se fit entendre, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

La porte à double battant s'ouvrit lentement, laissant apparaître une autre silhouette, qui s'avança jusqu'à eux.

C'était l'ombre qui quelques heures plus tôt chevauchait un pégase noir, tout en essayant, en vain, d'arrêter la route à deux demi-dieux qui se dirigeaient vers la colonie des Sang-mêlés. Elle enleva la cagoule qui recouvrait sa tête, et lâcha un soupir retentissant, qui troubla le silence ambiant.

Ayant presque le même âge que les deux autres personnes présentes dans la salle, elle semblait pourtant être plus vieille, notamment à cause de ses cheveux noirs coupés courts et striés de mèches bleues électriques, de la couleur de ses yeux. Deux piercings trônaient sur son arcade droite, et d'autres longeaient le contour de chacune de ses oreilles, lui donnant un look punk.

Sa tenue également complètement sombre la rendant invisible au milieu de la nuit noire, lui permettant de se camoufler et d'espionner qui elle voulait.

- Tu as réussi à les arrêter, Thalia ?

La dite Thalia secoua négativement la tête, essoufflée.

- Non. Ils ont été trop rapides, et ce fils d'Hermès a réussi à s'enfuir avec elle grâce à ses sandales ailés. Je n'ai pas pu les suivre, à cause de la barrière magique qui entoure leur colonie.

La silhouette masculine se retourna vers la fille de Zeus, plantant ses yeux dans les siens, ce qui la déstabilisa.

- Tu étais sûre que c'était elle ? demanda-t-il.

Thalia garda le silence un court instant, avant de continuer.

- Je pense oui. Et vue la réaction de Luke Castellan, je n'ai plus aucun doute.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, nous mettrons notre plan à l'exécution dès demain.

- Mais... et leur barrière magique ? Comment allons-nous la traverser ?

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage du demi-dieux, qui échangea un bref regard avec la jeune femme rousse à côté de lui.

- Un de nos espions est déjà sur le terrain. Il nous aidera à infiltrer la colonie.

La fille de Zeus fronça soudainement les sourcils.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as fait appel à « zombie mean » ! Ce mec est bien trop jeune, et en plus, il nous a rejoint tout récemment...

- Thal's... C'est la meilleure personne que nous pouvions choisir. Et il nous sera d'une très grande aide pour la suite.

- Mouais...

La silhouette masculine s'approcha d'elle, et Thalia essaya de cacher son trouble quand une envoûtante odeur salée envahit ses narines. Elle continua cependant à le fixer, impassible et entièrement immobile.

- De toute façon, tu feras aussi partie de l'intervention, alors si tu veux, tu pourras garder un œil sur lui.

Il l'observa, ses pupilles émeraudes cherchant comme à lire dans son âme. La fille de Zeus désigna ensuite la jeune femme rousse qui était restée en retrait, à quelques mètres d'eux.

- Et toi Rachel ? Tu as eu de nouvelles visions ?

Rachel Elisabeth Dare indiqua le chevalet appuyé contre le mur, où était la toile qu'elle venait de finir de peindre.

- Assez pour pouvoir faire un portrait précis de la fille d'Athéna.

D'un même mouvement, ils tournèrent tous la tête vers le tableau représentant celle qui cherchait depuis des jours, la dernière fille de la déesse de la sagesse, les cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval, portant un t-shirt orange de la colonie et un poignard à la main, regardant les monstres autour d'elle avec ses yeux orageux, prête à en découdre.

* * *

C'est avec un soupir de mécontentement que Annabeth ouvrit les yeux, tout en balançant ses jambes à l'extérieur du lit. Elle resta un instant à contempler le plafond, qui consistait à un lit juste au-dessus du sien, dont les draps n'avaient pas été défait depuis des mois.

La fille d'Athéna écouta le silence dans le bungalow où elle avait été assignée, à cause de sa descendance divine, comme Luke avait essayé de lui expliquer hier. Elle avait d'abord cru qu'elle avait atterri dans un asile de fou complètement accro à la mythologie grecque, mais les événements surnaturels de la veille avaient vite dissipé ses doutes. Ce qu'elle avait vu la nuit dernière était réelle, et la fille qui se trouvait sur ce pégase avait bien tenté de la tuer en lui balançant des éclairs.

Annabeth se leva entièrement, debout au milieu de la pièce remplie d'étagères et de tables d'architectes, où aucun bruit, à part celui de sa respiration et ceux extérieurs, ne venait troubler le calme et l'ambiance studieuse qui émanait de cet endroit. Elle était arrivée ici seule, avait passée la nuit seule, et se réveillai maintenant seule. Le bungalow d'Athéna était résolument vide, et elle se demanda pendant une seconde si les lits autour d'elle avait été un jour occupés.

La jeune femme blonde décida de ne pas rester une minute de plus ici, et elle sortit en trombe de la cabine.

Ce qu'elle vit à l'extérieur la laissait figée. La nuit dernière, elle avait bien remarqué des bâtiments alignés et semblant former une sorte de " U " inversé, mais le fait qu'il n'y ai aucune similitude entre ces bâtiments la rendait perplexe. Annabeth les observa plus attentivement, et ses connaissances de la mythologie permirent de trouver finalement une signification : chaque bungalow représentait un dieu, et elle identifia assez rapidement celui qui se trouvait en face du sien, grâce à la forte odeur de parfum qui en émanait et la toiture rose.

Les filles de la déesse de l'amour la reluquaient de haut en bas, et Annabeth en était sûre, elles murmuraient des choses à son sujet. La fille d'Athéna eut alors une douleur dans le bas ventre, comme à chaque fois qu'elle retournait au lycée, et que des filles sur-maquillées et allumeuses l'entouraient, lui crachant des insultes.

Elle utilisa sa meilleure attaque, l'ignorance, et elle se dirigea en courant vers le grand corps de ferme aux volets bleus, là où Luke lui avait dit qu'ils se retrouveraient.

Quand la fille de la déesse de la sagesse arriva sur le perron de ce que les demi-dieux appelaient " La Grande Maison ", elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, entendant des voix provenant de l'autre côté de la porte. Annabeth reconnu aussitôt celle de son meilleur ami blond, et une autre inconnue, plus chevrotante.

- Il a aussi rejoint leur côté, soupira l'autre personne. Ils nous on prit de court, comme d'habitude.

- Au point où on en est, un demi-dieux de plus ou de moins... ça ne change pas grand-chose.

C'était Luke. Annabeth posa son oreille sur le pan de bois, écoutant attentivement.

- Depuis la Grande Guerre et la mort de Chiron, les pensionnaires désertent la colonie. Nos ennemis doivent maintenant être largement en supériorité numérique par rapport à nous, et ce qu'on fait les dieux n'arrange pas la situation... Tu as quand même réussi à repérer d'autres sang-mêlés ?

L'autre personne lâcha un bêlement, et Annabeth sursauta de surprise. La porte céda brusquement, et trois têtes posèrent des yeux écarquillés sur la fille d'Athéna, qui se tenait immobile, debout dans l'embassadure de l'entrée. Elle avait en face d'elle une salle recouverte de lambris sur les murs et de parquet au sol, avec une grande table au centre et une cheminée à l'est. Les flammes crépitaient, alors que son meilleur ami était assis dans un vieux fauteuil et que deux inconnus s'étaient placés sur des chaises autour de la table, tournés vers Luke.

Un silence désagréable s'installa, que le fils d'Hermès s'empressa de briser.

- Ah, justement, j'allai venir te chercher, Annabeth.

Il s'interrompit de lui-même, affichant soudain un sourire gêné.

- Au faite... encore désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé avec l'Oracle, hier soir. Je... je ne pensais pas qu'elle tenterait de t'agresser.

Le souvenir de la momie aux orbites vides revint à la fille d'Athéna, et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit-t-elle. Je suis habitué à voir des choses bizarres, maintenant.

Elle reportait son regard sur un adolescent en t-shirt vert qui tenait des béquilles entre ses jambes. Ses cheveux bouclés roux lui tombait sur les yeux, et une casquette de rasta avait été négligemment mise sur sa tête. A côté de lui, une jeune fille assez petite l'observait, intriguée. Le teint mat et les yeux sombres, elle était assez intimidante, et la barrette en forme de tête de mort qu'elle avait dans les cheveux n'aidait pas.

Luke se leva de son siège, désignant les deux adolescents.

- Je te présente Grover et Bianca Di Angelo. Bianca est une pensionnaire de la colonie et Grover un...

Le Grover en question se redressa subitement, poussant un nouveau bêlement qui fit encore une fois agrandir les yeux d'Annabeth. Il s'approcha d'elle tout naturellement et lui serra la main.

- Salut ! Je me présente, Grover Underwood, chef du conseil des Sabots Fendus et également satyre de haute renommée dans le monde olympien. Je suppose que tu es la fameuse Annabeth ? La dernière fille d'Athéna, c'est ça ? Tu sais, depuis que Luke est revenu, il n'arrête pas de parler de t...

Une main se plaqua violemment contre sa bouche.

- Tu peux pas la fermer de temps en temps, Biquet ? Ça ferait du bien à tout le monde.

Le fils d'Hermès enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son jeans.

- Excuses-le, Anna, mais les nouveaux pensionnaires se font tellement rare, que dès qu'il en voit un, il perd les quelques neurones qu'il possède.

- Hey ! protesta Grover.

Bianca se retint de sourire face à la réaction du satyre. Luke et lui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se charrier dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. Alors qu'une ambiance détendue régnait à présent, le cerveau d'Annabeth buta sur un détail.

- Attendez... vous avez dit un satyre ? Donc ça veut dire que...

Elle regarda Grover d'un œil nouveau, son regard descendant vers ses jambes.

- A moitié bouc ? Ouais, tu as tout compris, approuva l'adolescent à la casquette de rasta. Oh faite, Luke, tu lui as fait visiter la colonie ?

- Non, je dois aller m'entraîner à l'arène aujourd'hui. C'est Bianca qui va se charger de ça.

Il jeta un regard entendu à l'adolescente brune et sortir précipitamment de la Grande Maison, saluant le petit groupe d'une main avant de disparaître de leur champ de vision. Bianca se tourna vers Annabeth :

- Alors, on y va ou pas ? demanda-t-elle.

Le soleil était déjà à son zénith quand ils retournèrent à l'extérieur, et les quelques demi-dieux de la colonie étaient presque tous à leurs activités. Grover avait finalement décidé de les suivre, et Bianca expliqua en détails la signification de chaque bungalow, et les autres signes mythologiques présent dans la colonie. Ils visitèrent le terrain de tire à l'arc, la forge, les bords du lac et les écuries. Annabeth en oubliait cependant pas les regards suspicieux des pensionnaires, malgré l'enthousiasme dont faisait preuve le satyre et Bianca. Alors que Grover avait réclamé une pause et qu'ils s'étaient assis sur la plage, une question brûla les lèvres de la fille d'Athéna.

- Et toi Bianca, qui est ton parent divin ?

L'adolescente devint brusquement blanche, secouant ses mains recouvertes de sable, enlevant la barrette à tête de mort de ses cheveux.

- Dieu des Enfers, dit-elle simplement. Je suis la fille de l'un des Trois Grands.

- Hadès ?

Un éclair retentit au loin, et Annabeth leva automatiquement la tête, alors que des nuages menaçant s'amoncelaient au-dessus de New York.

- Évite de prononcer leurs noms, déclara le satyre en désignant le ciel qui s'assombrissait. Ils n'aiment pas trop ça.

- Je doute qu'ils s'intéressent à ce que nous disons d'eux de toute façon, murmura Bianca, et elle lâcha un soupir, ce qui lui attira un regard lors de reproches de la part du satyre.

La fille d'Athéna comprit qu'elle venait de toucher un sujet sensible, mais la curiosité l'emporta et elle décida de pousser la conversation un peu loin, tout en évitant de surveiller le ciel trop souvent.

- Il n'y a pas d'autres enfants des Trois Grands ?

Cette fois, le satyre et Bianca lui répondirent en même temps, beaucoup trop vite pour que cela puisse paraître vrai.

- Non.

Devant la tension qui émanait d'eux et leurs visages renfermés, Annabeth sentit clairement que si elle continuait à leur poser des questions, elle allait déclencher de nouveau la foudre ou un autre événement surnaturel du genre.

Le reste de la journée s'écoula lentement, et la nuit était tombé depuis plusieurs heures quand elle put retourner à son bungalow, après avoir assisté au feu de camp et s'être fait présenté par Luke, le chef de la colonie, à tous les pensionnaires.

Le début de la fête avait alors débuté, et devant les chants des enfants d'Apollon et provocateur de certains sang-mêlés survoltés, la fille d'Athéna avait préféré s'éclipser.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit de camp, épuisée par cette journée et la soirée de la veille. Elle laissa ses pensées divaguer sur l'étrange attitude de Grover et Bianca, et malgré le fait que chaque adolescent présent dans cette colonie était un demi-dieu et avait un parent Olympien, elle n'en avait pas vraiment appris plus sur les dieux que ce qu'elle savait déjà.

La conversation qu'elle avait surprise entre Luke, le satyre et la demi-déesse tournait aussi en boucle dans son esprit, et Annabeth avait beau la tourner et la retourner dans tous les sens, elle n'y trouvait aucune signification, à part le fait que la plupart des demi-dieux avaient quittés la colonie des Sang-mêlés.

Il c'était passé quelque chose. Et cette sois-disant guerre dont elle avait entendu parler était certainement la cause principale. D'ailleurs, l'ambiance lourde et pesante qui régnait à la colonie ne devait pas aider, et Annabeth se demanda soudain ce qu'elle faisait ici.

La dernière enfant d'Athéna. Celle qui s'était faite agresser par l'Oracle. La petite nouvelle qui était amie avec le chef de la colonie. La fille qui posait des questions gênantes sur les dieux. C'est ce qu'elle était aux yeux de tout le monde, et même de Luke.

A part le fils d'Hermès, elle ne connaissait personne ici. Mais connaissait-elle véritable Luke ? Non.

Annabeth n'avait aucune raison d'être là.

A ce moment-là, son regard se posa sur la seule chose qu'elle avait pu prendre avec elle la nuit dernière : son téléphone portable, qu'elle gardait toujours dans sa poche. Elle l'alluma, et une photo de ses deux demi-frères s'afficha sur l'écran.

Elle se souvenait de ce jour-là, quand ils étaient tous allés au nouveau parc d'attraction qui avait ouvert en banlieue de New York. Bobby et Mathew avaient passé les trois heures suivantes a crié comme des demeurés sur les montagnes russes.

Annabeth se leva, remis son portable dans sa poche, et elle regarda la porte fixement devant-elle. Elle inspira profondément, eut une dernière pensée pour le fils d'Hermès, et elle sortit du bungalow d'Athéna.

Cette nuit, elle retournerait à Brooklyn, chez elle.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre ! **

**Pour l'écrire, j'ai écouté une chanson des Black Eyed Peas. **

**Alors, si jamais vous avez des questions sur ce chapitre, ou si vous voulez tout simplement donner votre avis et que je puisse le lire, c'est review ! **

**A la prochaine pour le chapitre 4 !**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Et... voici le chapitre 4 de ma fiction Safe and Sound !**

**Cette fois, on rentre véritablement dans le vif du sujet, et rien que le titre du chapitre vous met sur la voie. ^^**

**J'espère toujours que vous aimerez celui-ci, et qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres !**

**Et bien sûr, désolé ********s'il reste quelques fautes d'étourderie ou d'orthographe... **

**********Allez, bonne lecture !**

**********By Oxum, divinité brésilienne**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Rencontres sans importances

_POV Auteur_

Si elle voulait s'enfuir de la colonie des Sang-mêlés, il lui fallait un moyen de transport.

Les lumières de l'amphithéâtre étaient encore allumées quand Annabeth passa derrière son bungalow, se dirigeant vers un autre petit bâtiment en retrait, à la lisière de la forêt. La colonie vide de ses pensionnaires ressemblait à un village fantôme, et seul le bruit de pas des harpies – effectuant leur patrouille de sécurité autour du camp – troublait le silence. Se guidant grâce à la faible lueur de la lune, la fille d'Athéna arriva devant une grande forme sombre sans fenêtres, d'où s'échappait de temps en temps des hennissements.

Elle ouvra la double porte en essayant de se faire la plus discrète possible, et elle avança à l'intérieur de la grange, évitant comme elle le pouvait les excréments jonchant le sol et les tas de paille.

Les yeux d'Annabeth, maintenant habitués à l'obscurité, discernèrent dans la pénombre de l'écurie des rangées de box, tous occupés par des pégases ailés qui l'observaient, intrigués qu'un demi-dieux vienne leur rendre visite au bout milieu de la nuit.

Elle choisit le premier à sa gauche, et elle le fit sortir du bâtiment. Ne voyant aucune harpie ou un autre monstre quelconque dans les parages, la fille d'Athéna chevaucha le cheval ailé, tous en gardant une certaine appréhension : la fille lançant des éclairs qui avait tenté de la tuer la dernière fois montait elle aussi un pégase, et elle pensait pendant quelques secondes que ces chevaux mythologiques étaient peut-être diaboliques, mais Annabeth chassa vite cette idée. L'équidé avait, malgré ses ailes, une attitude normale... de cheval.

La fille d'Athéna à sa connaissance n'avait jamais eu de cours d'équitations, mais pour l'instant, la priorité était de partir au plus vite de la colonie.

A peine s'était-elle accrochée à la crinière du pégase que celui-ci s'élança au galop, avant de s'élever dans les airs, et de prendre de l'altitude à une rapidité déconcertante. Annabeth s'agrippa désespérément à l'encolure du cheval, lâchant malgré elle un cri de terreur au moment où une branche d'arbres manqua de s'écraser en plein sur son visage.

Le calme revint enfin, et le pégase ralentit son allure. La fille d'Athéna desserra son emprise, et elle jeta un regard en dessous d'elle, alors que les bungalows et la Grande Maison semblaient maintenant minuscules.

- Direction New York, déclara Annabeth au pégase. Au sud de Brooklyn.

Elle ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette intuition, mais la fille d'Athéna était sûre que le pégase l'avait comprise, et qu'il se dirigeait à présent à l'opposé de la colonie, vers la grosse pomme.

Au fil des minutes, les buildings et les bords de l'East River ainsi que de l'Hudson se rapprochèrent, et ils entraient maintenant dans l'halo lumineux qui entourait toujours New York une fois la nuit tombée. Le cheval ailé se laissa descendre lentement, avant d'aller vers un parc sombre qui se trouvait dans le même quartier que la maison du Professeur Chase.

L'atterrissage se fit en douceur, contrairement au décollage. Après avoir vérifié que le sol était bien sous ses pieds et que personne d'à peut-près sensé l'observait, Annabeth retourna sur terre, en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas tomber du haut du pégase.

Elle remit en place ses vêtements, enlevant les morceaux de feuilles mortes qui restaient encore coincés dans ses cheveux. La fille d'Athéna pesta en grec ancien, se demandant vaguement où elle avait pu entendre des insultes dans cette langue morte. Elle se remémora sa journée à la colonie, sans trouver qui avait prononcé cette phrase. Peut-être que cela était un simple réflexe et que ses origines divines se réveillaient enfin.

Ses pensées se retournèrent vers l'équidé qui l'avait emmenée jusqu'ici, et alors qu'elle s'était éloignée de plusieurs pas et qu'elle n'entendait plus sa respiration appuyée, Annabeth leva la tête.

L'endroit qu'occupait le pégase était vide, et la fille d'Athéna poussa un soupir en voyant monter dans le ciel une grande ombre à sabots. Décidément, ses premiers jours en tant que demi-déesse ne pouvaient pas être pires. Maintenant, elle était seule au milieu de nulle-part, alors que trois heures du matin venait de sonner.

Annabeth réussit finalement à sortir du parc, et elle arriva à une rue qui lui était plus que familière. Elle s'engagea sur le trottoir longé de réverbères, et où se trouvaient de l'autre côté de la route des dizaines de magasins fermés et plongés dans l'obscurité.

Elle était seule, et malgré toute sa bonne volonté, la fille d'Athéna ne souhaita pas s'attarder ici, surtout en pleine nuit. Annabeth accéléra le pas, et alors qu'elle marchait maintenant depuis un long moment, toujours le long des grilles du parc – qui lui semblait interminables – un grincement sinistre se fit entendre, suivi d'un bruit sourd, comme si un objet venait de s'écraser au sol.

La fille d'Athéna se figea subitement, jetant des regards rapides tout autour d'elle, les sens aux aguets. Une forme attira alors son attention, et elle leva les yeux sur une fenêtre ouverte d'un appartement, se trouvant juste au-dessus d'une enseigne de ventes de DVD. Deux pupilles fluorescentes sortaient de l'ombre, la fixant depuis le premier étage.

Annabeth laissa lentement son regard glisser le long de la façade, ignorant les grands yeux jaunes, et elle tomba sur la vitrine du magasin, où un panneau clignotant indiquait les dvds sur les présentoirs, et où il était clairement écrit : « Ici, les tous derniers films d'horreurs sortis en salles ».

La fille d'Athéna ferma les yeux, maudissant intérieurement tous les dieux et sa malchance habituelle, et c'est seulement quand le monstre sauta du premier étage de l'immeuble pour atterrir sur la route, à quelques mètres d'elle, qu'elle se mit à courir.

La chose aux yeux jaunes fluos allaient beaucoup plus vite que prévu, et Annabeth comprit rapidement qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir lui échapper sans ruser un peu. La fille d'Athéna connaissait ce quartier pour y avoir vécu de nombreuses années et l'avoir exploré presque de fond en comble, et elle savait que si elle prenait par les petites rues adjacentes à la grande avenue – celle où actuellement elle était en train de courir comme une furie pour échapper à un monstre – de un, elle diminuait la distance jusqu'à la maison du Professeur Chase, et de deux, avec un peu de chance, elle allait réussir à semer la créature aux yeux fluorescents.

Au premier carrefour, Annabeth tourna brutalement à droite, et le monstre, élancé à toute vitesse, dû repartir à reculons pour pouvoir continuer de la courser.

Après avoir enchaîné ce manège plusieurs fois, n'entendant plus la démarche lourde de la créature, la fille d'Athéna osa ralentir, et elle jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, pour s'assurer que le monstre ne la suivait pas.

Voyant que la rue sombre derrière elle était vide, elle reprit son chemin, tout en recommençant à courir, pour augmenter ses chances de semer la créature.

C'est avec un soupir de soulagement et les mains légèrement tremblantes qu'elle arriva devant sa maison et qu'elle ouvrit la porte, la refermant aussitôt, laissant son corps s'appuyer contre celle-ci. Elle posa ses deux mains à plats contre sa poitrine, essayant de calmer sa respiration affolée.

Après avoir pris quelques secondes de récupération, Annabeth se releva, cherchant à tâtons l'interrupteur de l'entrée. Une fois la lumière allumée et ses yeux de nouveau habitués à l'absence d'obscurité, elle observa l'environnement autour d'elle, et la fille d'Athéna haussa les épaules, comprenant qu'à cette heure-ci, son père et sa belle-mère devaient certainement être plongés dans leur sommeil.

Annabeth décida de faire comme si de rien n'était, et elle se dirigea vers le salon-salle à manger, ne s'étant pourtant pas aperçue que la porte d'entrée n'avait pas été fermée à clef, alors qu'elle avait vu de nombreuses fois sa belle-mère le faire, chaque soir, avant d'aller se coucher.

La fille d'Athéna, les yeux mi-clos, s'écroula littéralement sur le canapé, lâchant un soupir de contentement. Un silence agréable s'installa, et Annabeth savoura le fait qu'elle était maintenant de retour chez elle, et que cette histoire de demi-dieux et monstres mythologiques ne la concernait plus.

Elle ne savait pas à quel point elle se trompait.

A la seconde où son esprit était parfaitement en paix, deux simples mots réussirent à tout briser.

- Salut, Chase.

Annabeth sursauta, et elle se leva d'un bond, croyant avoir eu son lot d'événements étranges pour la journée. Elle se recula le plus loin possible du canapé et du fauteuil qui se trouvait à côté, pour venir se plaquer contre le mur de l'entrée.

- Tu es exactement comme je me l'imaginais.

La fille d'Athéna observa incrédule son interlocuteur, assis d'une manière plus que nonchalante dans le fauteuil où se plaçait d'habitude son père, et qui semblait parfaitement calme, contrairement à elle. Annabeth fut d'autant plus surprise de constater que la personne devant-elle semblait parfaitement humaine, du moins en apparence. Elle garda tout de même une certaine distance, se demandant si ce mec n'était pas partenaire de la fille au pégase noir lançant des éclairs.

Annabeth le détailla lentement, évaluant sa dangerosité et vérifiant du coin de l'œil s'il n'avait pas d'armes sur lui, mais alors qu'elle était maintenant arrivée à sa ceinture, elle oubliait bien vite tous ses détails.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait appris sa descendance divine, elle se demanda si elle ne faisait pas face à un dieu.

Le mec aux yeux émeraudes se leva du fauteuil, et il passa devant la commode au bord de la baie vitrée du salon, où se trouvaient plusieurs photos de la famille du Professeur Chase. Il semblait les observer quelques instants, tout en continuant d'avancer dans la direction de la fille d'Athéna. Puis, tournant son visage vers Annabeth, il lui adressa un léger sourire, ayant cependant pour effet de figer la fille d'Athéna sur place, les yeux rivés sur lui.

- Tu t'appelles Bethy Chase, c'est ça ?

Annabeth sortit du bref état de paralysie dans lequel elle se trouvait, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, et comprenant avec quel prénom il avait osé l'appeler.

- Au fait, tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai dû infiltrer en douce ta maison et lancer un sort de sommeil à toute ta famille, pour être bien sûr de pouvoir discuter tranquillement avec toi, déclara le mec aux yeux verts, recommençant son inspection silencieuse du salon et des meubles autour de lui, comme si de rien n'était.

L'image du dieu se brisa d'un coup.

Annabeth écarquillai les yeux, sentant la colère s'accumuler au fil des secondes.

- Déjà, ce n'est pas Bethy, mais Annabeth, répliqua-t-elle, d'une voix froide et dure, qui contenait mal son agacement.

Le faux dieu roula des yeux.

- Si tu veux, soupira-t-il.

La fille d'Athéna se retint de se jeter sur lui, tant son ton désinvolte signifiait qu'il n'avait pas une seule once de crainte envers elle.

- Et ensuite, comment ça, tu as infiltré ma maison ? cria Annabeth, sachant que maintenant, il n'y avait plus aucune chance que ses demi-frères se réveillent et découvrent la scène.

Il planta son regard dans le sien, comme s'il s'adressait à une retardée mentale.

- Je suis passé par la fenêtre, si tu préfères. Pendant que personne ne regardait.

- Je ne te demande pas ce qu'_infiltrer_ un bâtiment veut dire ! s'emporta la fille d'Athéna, imaginant déjà que ses deux mains étaient en train d'étrangler le mec aux yeux verts, tant il l'agaçait.

Son interlocuteur se ressaya, mais cette fois dans le canapé, et il s'immobilisait pendant plusieurs secondes, réfléchissant.

- Il n'y a aucun doute, tu es bien une fille d'Athéna, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, ignorant la rage dans laquelle était Annabeth.

A ce moment-là, la colère de la fille d'Athéna retomba brusquement, et elle fronça les sourcils.

- D'ailleurs, comment sais-tu qui je suis ?

Le mec aux yeux émeraudes eut un sourire amusé, ce qui prit de court Annabeth.

- Ah, Castellan ne t'as pas encore expliqué qui nous étions ?

- Tu connais Luke ? s'indigna Annabeth, se demandant si son meilleur ami lui cachait encore beaucoup de surprises de ce genre.

- De vue seulement, affirma-t-il, son sourire s'évanouissant. Enfin, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il ne t'ai encore rien dit nous concernant, il avait sûrement peur qu'en apprenant la vérité, tu finisses par changer de camp...

Annabeth secoua la tête, de plus en plus perdue.

- Mais... qui êtes-vous exactement ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de camps ennemis ? Et toi... qui es-tu ?

Le visage de son interlocuteur changea subitement d'expression, et pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, il se remit debout et s'avança vers elle.

La fille d'Athéna se statufia en le voyant faire un pas de plus en sa direction, alors qu'il s'approchait maintenant dangereusement d'elle. A son grand soulagement, il s'arrêta, mais Annabeth eut la malchance d'être assez près de lui pour pouvoir sentir son parfum, et presque aussitôt, elle fut projetée des années en arrières, lors d'un séjour à la mer.

Annabeth serra les poings, et elle se claqua mentalement, sentant qu'elle commençait à perdre pieds. Elle défia du regard celui en face d'elle, et le sourire idiot qu'il affichait acheva de la ramener sur terre.

- En tout cas, si jamais tu décides de quitter le camp de Luke Castellan, je te promets une chose.

La fille d'Athéna fronça les sourcils, piquée dans sa curiosité.

- Laquelle ?

Le mec aux yeux verts penchant la tête sur le côté, reprenant un air sérieux.

- Je te promets de répondre à chacune de tes questions. Sur le camp de la colonie et l'autre, et même celles sur les dieux. Je répondrais à toutes, sans exceptions, déclara-t-il, détachant chaque mots. Et je sais que c'est ce que tu veux, car comme tous les enfants d'Athéna, tu dois être avide de savoir, non ? Quant à qui je suis... ça, je pense que tu réussiras à le découvrir par toi-même.

A ce moment-là, un bruit d'explosion se fit entendre depuis l'extérieur, et la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit violemment, laissant place à une petite silhouette, que Annabeth reconnu presque aussitôt, grâce à la barrette en forme de crâne.

Bianca Di Angelo apparu dans la lumière du vestibule, armée d'une arbalète et fixant la fille d'Athéna avec une expression qui reflétait clairement la peur. La fille du dieu de la mort empoigna rapidement Annabeth, l'entraînant déjà dans le jardin, qui ressemblait maintenant à un champ de bataille.

- Dépêche-toi Annabeth ! La maison est déjà encerclée ! Il faut retourner à la colonie !

- Attends ! J'étais...

La fille d'Athéna se retourna vers le perron et la porte ouverte de chez elle, constatant que le mec aux yeux émeraudes semblait s'être volatilisé, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Quelque peu déstabilisée par tous les événements, elle n'eut maintenant plus qu'une envie, c'était de retourner à sa vie d'avant. Malheureusement, la seule personne sur qui elle pouvait déverser sa colère se trouva être la fille d'Hadès, et Annabeth se dégagea de son emprise, un peu trop brutalement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je t'ai vu t'enfuir de la colonie, expliqua-t-elle, de but en blanc. Et quelque part, je savais que tu allais avoir des ennuis, alors j'ai décidé de te suivre. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'ennuis...

A peine avait-elle prononcé cette phrase que des créatures sortirent de l'ombre, les encerclant en seulement quelques minutes. Les monstres qui les entouraient étaient les mêmes que celui qui avait poursuivi la fille d'Athéna à son arrivée à Brooklyn, et la faible lumière qui émanait des vitres des maisons voisines permettait clairement de voir que les créatures aux yeux jaunes fluorescents étaient clairement des sortes de squelettes, habillés de différentes manières avec pour certains des styles d'une autre époque.

Alors qu'elle était au beau milieu d'une bataille, les pensées d'Annabeth allèrent vers celui qui s'était assis dans le fauteuil de son père, et qui avait réussi malgré elle, à embrouiller totalement son esprit. Elle ne savait même plus si Luke était vraiment ce qu'il prétendait, et qu'il était dans le camp du bien.

Elle secoua vivement la tête, remettant ses idées en place : après tout, en quoi tout cela la concernait-elle ? C'était leur guerre à eux, aux demi-dieux. Et elle avait beau être une demi-déesse, elle ne voulait pas y participer. Elle ne faisait pas partie de ceux qui voulaient ressembler aux héros des films ou des livres. Sa vie en tant que simple mortelle lui allait parfaitement. Et tant-pis si cela paraissait égoïste aux yeux des autres.

Les monstres se rapprochaient de plus en plus, et Annabeth et Bianca reculèrent contre la façade de la maison du Professeur Chase. La fille d'Hadès avait déjà tiré plusieurs flèches, dont certaines ayant atteintes leur cible en pleine poitrine, mais malgré ça, les squelettes continuaient encore et toujours d'avancer dans leur direction.

Immobile et terrorisée, la fille d'Athéna ne pouvait que compter sur l'arme et l'entraînement dont avait dû bénéficier Bianca, mais elle savait au fond d'elle que, à deux contre une dizaine de monstres, elles n'avaient presque aucune chance de s'en sortir vivantes.

Alors que, dans une dernière tentative de fuite, la fille du dieu des morts s'étaient jetée contre la horde de squelettes, et qu'elle avait été désarmée et projetée durement contre le mur, les monstres s'étaient figés subitement, et ils s'écartèrent en deux groupes, laissant le passage à une ombre qui avançait lentement sur l'allée du jardin.

Bianca pesta, et Annabeth l'aida à se relever.

_- Di immortales_, il ne manquait plus qu'il arrive, celui-là.

La fille d'Athéna observa le jeune adolescent dans l'ombre, et à qui semblait faire obéir les squelettes aux doigts et à l'œil. Le garçon, âgé d'une quinzaine d'années maximum, portant une veste d'aviateur et le regard et les cheveux sombres, affichait un visage impassible, alors que Bianca était complètement bouleversée.

- Qui... ? demanda Annabeth, et la fille du dieu des morts l'interrompit, répondant directement, essayant de contenir les tremblements de sa voix.

- Nico Di Angelo, commença-t-elle. Fils d'Hadès et... mon frère.

* * *

**Finish ! :)**

**Pour écrire ce chapitre, j'ai écouté une chanson de Kesha. **

**Ah oui, et pour ceux qui souhaitent me poser des questions sur la fic ( ou qui l'on déjà fait ) j'essayerai de vous répondre soit par mp, soit au début de chaque chapitre. **

**Allez, on se retrouve au chapitre 5 !**


End file.
